<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worship of Another Kind by KiaraMGrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058537">Worship of Another Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMGrey/pseuds/KiaraMGrey'>KiaraMGrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Meet-Cutes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), First Meetings, Flirting, It is now, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Fuck?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Solicitor Aziraphale, Sexy Crowley (Good Omens), Shy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Slutty Crowley, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), You ever think of seducing those door to door religion pushers?, You might now, a lot of blasphemy, coming on strong, is that a thing?, this is basically porn, until he's not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMGrey/pseuds/KiaraMGrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's just trying to wind down after a night out. After scrolling through Grindr and not finding anything to his liking, he decides he'll have to get himself off. That is, until he gets a knock on his door. Nobody likes religious solicitors, especially at 11 o'clock at night. Unless, of course, they look like the one on Crowley's front stoop. And well, how could he NOT invite the angel in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Omens Meet-Cutes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Human AUs, Ineffablexxx - Directors Cut, Top Aziraphale Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worship of Another Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what this is or why I thought of this idea. Actually, you can blame NaroMoreau for their Pizza Delivery Aziraphale fic, because I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. This is just a porno with the husbands, and I take no responsibility.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearly eleven pm by the time Crowley came stumbling through his front door. Early by anyone’s standards for a night out, but considering it had started as an early five o’clock diner with friends, he’d say it was a success. He had sobered up considerably on the walk home, though the wine was still coursing through his system and making him bump his hip into furniture he was sure had been two inches to the right just that morning.</p><p>He made his way into his room and stripped off his button up and jeans, kicking them into the corner for future Crowley to worry about. Right now, he just wanted to get comfy and watch some telly before going to bed. He pulled on a pair of tight yoga leggings and twisted his shoulder length hair into a knot on top of his head before heading back to the living room. Dropping into an unceremonious heap on the sofa, he switched it on and flipped through the channels. Not much on at this time of night besides reruns and infomercials. Eventually he settled on some hospital drama that he was not caught up on. Whatever, he was going to spend the whole time scrolling through his phone anyways.</p><p>Crowley swiped through Instagram, laughing when he got a notification that he had been tagged in Anathema’s story, and seeing a picture from a few hours ago. It was him, licking a poster of a shirtless male model while out on the town. She had captioned it “<em>My sluttiest friend”. </em>He rolled his eyes and commented on it.</p><p>
  <em>“Only because you can’t count yourself.”</em>
</p><p>Chuckling at his cleverness, he went back to scrolling. But it wasn’t long before he got to the end of the feed and there was nothing new to look at. He blew out a breath and switched over to Grindr. Maybe something over there would catch his eye. Wine always made him horny, and he had been known to make a booty call with plenty of random blokes when he got lonely in these late hours on Friday nights. But as he scrolled through, he quickly discovered that none of the fine gentleman on the app were going to quench the thirst he was currently experiencing. Buff, oiled, shirtless young men had a time and a place for sure. But right now, he was craving something a little more… home grown.</p><p>His eyes flicked up to the television to see a handsome doctor come onto the screen. He wasn’t conventionally attractive, with no rippling muscles and a strong chin, but he looked soft and comforting. Deciding that he would have to do, Crowley slid his hand into the yoga pants and palmed at his already hardening cock. Crowley had an exceptional imagination, and so it wasn’t difficult to put himself into a scenario. He imagined he was a patient, going to Mr. Soft Doctor for a checkup. He imagined those gentle looking hands pinning him down to the examination table and wrapping around his cock. He was probably so strong, enough to hold him down and not let him up until the doctor said so.</p><p>Reaching an arm around to the stand beside the sofa, he slid it open and felt around for the sleek black plug he knew to be in there. Once he found it, he pulled it out, along with the small bottle of lube. It only took him a moment to slick it up and press it inside of himself. Oh yeah, that was it. He looked back to the tv and the doctor, who was giving an impassioned speech. He had a nice mouth. It would feel great wrapped around his cock. Crowley moaned as he stroked himself. <em>God, </em>why couldn’t he have someone like that here with him now?</p><p>A knock at the front door jolted Crowley out of his fantasy. He looked at the clock and frowned. It was after eleven thirty, who could be at his door at this hour? He stuffed himself back into the tight leggings and dragged his body off the sofa. He was still a bit hard and it was obvious with the skintight fit of the pants, but what did he care? This was his home, and it was late. He threw open the door and froze.</p><p>A man close in age to him stood on the other side. The soft hall light lit up his blonde curls from behind, making them look like a halo. Gentle blue eyes were framed by soft blonde lashes over an adorable nose and pink lips. Crowley’s eyes trailed down to see a plush, yet sturdy looking body wrapped in a tartan jumper.</p><p><em>Ok, </em>he thought skyward, <em>Now you’re just showing off. </em></p><p>The blonde had opened his mouth upon the door opening, but as his eyes swept over Crowley’s body, words seemed to get lodged in his throat. A delicious blush rose up his neck and into his cheeks as he took in Crowley’s bare chest and then down further to his obvious bulge. Crowley couldn’t help but grin.</p><p>“Hello. Can I help you?”</p><p>Blue eyes snapped up to him once more. “O-oh, yes, hello, sorry. Um, I…”</p><p>Crowley leaned against the door jam and raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”</p><p>The blonde cleared his throat and shook his head. “Hello, my name is Aziraphale!” He stuck out his hand, which Crowley hesitantly shook.</p><p>“Crowley.”</p><p>“Hello Crowley! How is your evening going?” He seemed to be calming down, easing into some sort of planned speech.</p><p>“I admit, it was winding down, but it’s much better now.” Crowley allowed his eyes to sweep over him once more, and once again that fetching blush colored those cherubic cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, um, that’s- that’s good. Um, tell me, have you accepted God into your life?”</p><p>Crowley stared at him for a long moment before bursting into laughter, startling Aziraphale.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” he cackled. “Are you here to convert me to your religion?”</p><p>A frown tugged at Aziraphale’s eyebrows. “Not convert, no. Just, you know, educate.”</p><p>“You do realize it’s nearly midnight, right? I didn’t realize you people did this so late.”</p><p>Aziraphale let out a huff. “We normally don’t, but we’re trying to reach a different audience.”</p><p>Crowley grinned widely. “What sort of audience are you trying to meet at this time of night?”</p><p>Aziraphale twisted his hands in front of him. “I don’t know. I’ve mostly gotten drunk people and angry parents.”</p><p>“Yeah, no shit. Who else is up at this time?”</p><p>“You are,” he pointed out.</p><p>Crowley shrugged. “I could be a drunk, or an angry parent.”</p><p>Aziraphale cast a skeptical eye over him. “Are you?”</p><p>“Well, no, not particularly. But still, seems like a waste of time to me.”</p><p>Aziraphale straightened up and frowned once more. “Well then, I won’t waste any more of your time. Apologies. Good night.”</p><p>He turned to leave, but Crowley called out for him to stop. “Whoa whoa, hey, wait! Don’t go.”</p><p>Aziraphale turned back. “What is it?”</p><p>Crowley bit his lip, trying to think about how to offer this without sounding like a creep. “Would you like to come in?” Alright, mission not accomplished.</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”</p><p>“<em>Well,</em>” Crowley drawled, “You look like you might like to get off your feet for a bit and rest.”</p><p>“But I can’t,” he protested. “I have plenty more doors to get to.”</p><p>Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Will anyone actually know if you don’t do it?”</p><p>Aziraphale looked away and then back again. “Well, no, I suppose not. But—”</p><p>“And do you honestly think you are going to convert anyone to your religion at this time of night?”</p><p>“I’m not trying to <em>convert. </em>But no, my track record isn’t looking great.”</p><p>Aziraphale had begun to wring his hands over his plush stomach again, and Crowley could see he almost had him.</p><p>“I have some left over chocolate cake from my dinner earlier. I won’t be able to eat it all on my own. You’d be doing a good deed by coming in and helping me.”</p><p>Finally, a small smile pulled at his lips. “Oh. Oh, well I suppose if it’ll help you.”</p><p>Crowley grinned in victory. “Oh yeah, it’ll help me big time.”</p><p>He stepped out of the way, and after only a moment more of hesitation, Aziraphale crossed the threshold. Crowley noted that he smelled of peppermint and tea. Aziraphale hesitantly made his way further into his home, and Crowley led the way to the kitchen.</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable,” he said, motioning to the stools at the islands.</p><p>Aziraphale looked extremely out of place in his sleek kitchen, and there was still an air of extreme nerves about him.</p><p>“You can relax, angel. I’m not going to murder you.”</p><p>He pressed his lips together. “Well I wasn’t thinking you would, but now you’ve put the thought into my head.”</p><p>Crowley barked out a laugh. “Yep, you’ve caught me in my dastardly plan. I wait up until late at night in my night clothes, just hoping a handsome religious solicitor will come to my door for me to murder.”</p><p>At the word handsome, Aziraphale bit hip plump lip between a set of perfectly straight teeth and looked away shyly. Oh, he was just too adorable.</p><p>“Would you like anything to drink with your cake?”</p><p>Aziraphale hesitated for a moment. “Do you have milk?”</p><p>“You know, I think I do.”</p><p>Crowley cut them each a slice, making sure to give Aziraphale the much larger of the two, and poured Aziraphale a cup of milk and himself a glass of water.</p><p>“Would you like to enjoy this on the sofa? It’s much more comfortable.”</p><p>Aziraphale glanced towards the living room. “Oh, alright.”</p><p>Once they were each settled onto their own side of the couch, Aziraphale slowly picking up his fork. Crowley watched intently as he scooped up a bite of chocolate cake and brought it to his mouth. He opened wide and slid the fork in, closing his lips around it and allowing his eyes to flutter shut. And then, to Crowley’s shock, he let out the most salacious moan he had ever heard. The sound went straight to his cock. Not wanted to look like a complete pervert if Aziraphale wasn’t into this, Crowley discretely slid a pillow over his full erection.</p><p>“Oh my, this is very good,” Aziraphale said as his eyes opened once more. He noticed Crowley staring. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Hmm? Nope, nothing wrong. Just uh, just enjoying my treat.”</p><p>Crowley slid a bite of cake into his mouth and licked his lips, noticing the way Aziraphale’s eyes tracked the movement and mimicked it.</p><p>“So, Aziraphale, what got you into this whole religion business?”</p><p>He let out a sigh. “It’s my brother, actually. He runs our local church, and he made this program to grow our congregation.”</p><p>Crowley reclined back and raised an eyebrow. “So it’s his fault your at my door so late?”</p><p>“Yes. Nobody else wanted this shift, so he volunteered me for it. I tried to tell him I couldn’t because I need to wake up somewhat early to run my shop, but he wouldn’t hear it.”</p><p>“He sounds like a bloody wanker. And it sounds like you need to get better at demanding what you want.”</p><p>“<em>You </em>try telling Gabriel no.”</p><p>“I would if I knew him. Besides, don’t you know this sort of thing never works? Nobody ever says, ‘You know what, I think I <em>will </em>go to the religious thing that pushy bloke at my door was telling me about’. It’s all just a manipulation tool to keep the members they have isolated and feeling like they have nowhere else to go.”</p><p>Aziraphale chewed his bite of cake. “Yes, I’ve thought about that before. But I <em>do </em>have friends outside of church, and this isn’t hurting anyone. I would never force anyone to join, I just like letting them know we have a welcoming community if they are in need of one. Besides, it’s not so bad.”</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>He smiled. “For one thing, I wouldn’t be enjoying this delicious cake.”</p><p>Crowley chuckled. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”</p><p>Aziraphale hummed and took another bite. He seemed to be relaxing, losing a bit of the tension in his posture.</p><p>“Still, I am sorry for interrupting your night.”</p><p>“Nah, didn’t interrupt much besides impending boredom.”</p><p>“Hmm, well you certainly have a lovely home. What do you do for a living?”</p><p>“Architectural design.”</p><p>“Ah,” he said with a smile. “I should have guessed. Your flat is very modern.”</p><p>Crowley narrowed his eyes. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. Let me guess, your sofa is flower print and your tv is twenty years old.”</p><p>Aziraphale sniffed. “No, actually. I don’t have a television.”</p><p>Crowley’s eyes went wide. “What? Why not?”</p><p>“I have no use for one. I would rather read.”</p><p>“<em>Oh, </em>I see. You’re one of those people, too good for modern luxury.”</p><p>“That’s not true!” he protested. “I don’t think I’m too good for it, I simply don’t need it. There’s a difference.”</p><p>Crowley grinned and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes darted to him, his eyebrows shooting up. “Angel?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said with a shrug. “You look like one.”</p><p>“I- I do not!”</p><p>“You do!” Crowley cried. “All blonde and soft and pretty. Perfectly angelic.”</p><p>Crowley noticed with pleasure that the blush was back.</p><p>Aziraphale let his eyes drift around the flat. “Do you, um, do you have a partner who’ll be coming home soon?”</p><p>A thrill went off in Crowley’s chest. Now <em>that </em>was a leading question if he ever heard one. He picked up his glass of water and took a sip.</p><p>“Nope, don’t have a partner. Broke up with my last <em>boyfriend </em>more than a year ago.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes darted to him at that, flicking down to his chest once more before focusing on his face.</p><p>“Oh, well, that’s… right.”</p><p>“And you? Any partner waiting at home?”</p><p>Aziraphale shook his head. “No. I haven’t been in a relationship for some time.”</p><p>Crowley tilted his head and pouted his lips. “Well, that’s a shame.”</p><p>He noticed the way Aziraphale’s breathing picked up. “And why is that?”</p><p>“Because someone who looks as good as you deserves to be taken care of.”</p><p>Crowley knew he was playing a dangerous game. If Aziraphale wasn’t interested, or thought he was coming on too strong, he might bolt. But Crowley liked to gamble on occasion when the prize was big enough. And he was willing to bet a hefty sum that Aziraphale’s prize was <em>plenty </em>big enough.</p><p>Aziraphale’s face was decidedly pink, but he remained where he was. If anything, he seemed to settle back more.</p><p>“My, what a thing to say,” he breathed. “You hardly know me.”</p><p>“Hmm, let’s see. I know you’re selfless enough to spend your evenings going door to door for your church. I know you own a shop. I know that you’re stuffy and a bit of an elitist, which really works for me for some reason. I know that you’re drop dead gorgeous and right before you got here, I was praying to God to let me have someone like you with me right then and there. And next thing I know, you’re knocking on my door. Seems like divine intervention if you ask me.”</p><p>Aziraphale scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, a slight tremble to his hands as he set his empty plate on the coffee table. “And why were you praying for someone like me to be here with you?”</p><p>Right, well, time to show his cards. Crowley slid the pillow from his lap and dropped it to the floor. His erection stretched and tented the yoga pants, his length at full view. All the breath left Aziraphale’s lungs in one gust. Still, he didn’t leave. There was a hunger in his eyes now that set a blaze going in Crowley’s stomach, anticipation roiling in his chest. He slid forward until his knee pressed to Aziraphale’s thigh and his breath ghosted along his neck.</p><p>“I may not be interested in God, but I can worship in an entirely different way.”</p><p>Aziraphale turned to look him in the face, and Crowley saw the way his eyes darkened. He brought a soft, manicured hand up to his face, and then gripped his chin firmly. When he spoke, his voice was deeper than it had been before.</p><p>“Then get on your knees.”</p><p>Crowley moaned, his whole body reacting to that command. He moved fast, dropping to his knees in between Aziraphale’s thick thighs and immediately brought his hand to the zipper on his trousers. Aziraphale’s cock was already straining against the material, and the zipper sounded extremely loud as he pulled it down. Crowley pulled him out and moaned again. He had been right, Aziraphale’s cock was perfectly thick and long, and when he wrapped his hand around it, he found it to be gloriously hot.</p><p>“Fuck, angel, you have a nice prick.”</p><p>Aziraphale was watching him with parted lips and glassy eyes. “You are a wicked tempter.”</p><p>Crowley grinned up at him. “Oh yeah? Want to punish me then?”</p><p>Without waiting for a response, he licked a stripe up the underside of his cock and sucked the tip into his mouth. Aziraphale threw his head back with a cry and jolted his hips forward. Crowley wasted no time sliding his cock in further, until it hit the back of his throat. He got a thrill from the way this seemed to affect Aziraphale. He began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks as he took him deep into his throat. He felt a tug at his hair and realized Aziraphale had taken out his bun, allowing his hair to fall around his face, but only for a moment. Aziraphale gathered his hair in his hand and held on, guiding him up and down.</p><p>“My god, you are excellent at that Crowley.”</p><p>He hummed, giving a particularly hard suck and earning another moan. Aziraphale’s cock was hard and hot in his mouth, and its silky texture felt exquisite against his tongue. Crowley had sucked his fair share of cocks in his life, but he had to say that Aziraphale’s was the best. He looked up and made eye contact with him, and Aziraphale gave another involuntary thrust of his hips. Crowley pulled off.</p><p>“Do you want to come in my mouth, angel?”</p><p>Aziraphale stared at him for a moment, and then shook his head. “No. I would very much like to fuck you.”</p><p>Crowley whined, and then surged up to meet his mouth. He tasted of chocolate cake, which mixed wonderfully with the saltiness of his cock. They moaned into each other’s mouths. Aziraphale pulled his legs forward so that he was straddling him, his trapped cock rubbing against Aziraphale’s exposed length. He whimpered and ground down harder, desperate for some friction.</p><p>“You poor dear,” he murmured against Crowley’s lips. “You’ve been hard all night, haven’t you? Just desperate for some release.”</p><p>Crowley nodded and moved his mouth to Aziraphale’s neck, where he began to suck and kiss marks down to his collar bone.</p><p>“Would you like me to help you?”</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>“Take off your pants.”</p><p>Crowley scrambled to obey, climbing off him and yanking the yoga pants off. Aziraphale pulled him to him once more, where he took them both in hand and began to stroke. Crowley dropped his head against Aziraphale’s shoulder with a loud groan.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, </em>angel, that feels incredible.”</p><p>Aziraphale only stroked faster, twisting his hand perfectly on the upstroke and making Crowley lose his mind. Then, quiet suddenly, Aziraphale flipped him onto his back on the sofa, pressing his weight down on him. He leaned forward to speak directly in his ear.</p><p>“Do you want to be fucked by me, Crowley?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, god yes,” he moaned, writhing beneath the sturdy weight above him.</p><p>“Mmm,” Aziraphale moved his hand down between his legs, and Crowley saw a moment of shock cross his face when he felt the smooth end of the plug he had inserted earlier. But then a wicked smile broke out on his face. “Goodness, you really were ready for me, weren’t you?”</p><p>Crowley nodded. “Yeah, I’m so fucking ready. Never been more ready in my life.”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled and twisted the plug inside him, making him jolt and cry out. “You’re quite the little slut, aren’t you? Just inviting anyone in to take you as they please.”</p><p>He opened his eyes and grinned. “Only when they look like they can rock my world. You fit the bill.”</p><p>“Lucky me.”</p><p>In one movement he pulled the plug from his arse. Crowley whined at the sudden emptiness, but he didn’t have to wait long. Aziraphale pushed his fingers into his open mouth, which he gratefully sucked and licked, and then brought them down to easily slide two in.</p><p>“More, I can take more.”</p><p>Another finger was added without resistance.</p><p>“Look at you,” Aziraphale breathed. “So open for me already. Are you ready?”</p><p>“Yes, please!”</p><p>Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s legs up until his knees were against his chest and lined his cock up with his entrance. He rubbed the head maddeningly against his entrance, spreading his precum around his hole. It drove Crowley mad.</p><p>“Angel, please!”</p><p>He chuckled. “You beg so prettily, my dear.”</p><p>And then he pushed in. Despite being prepped, he was big enough for there to still be a noticeable stretch. Crowley suddenly felt very full, and it was divine.</p><p>“Oh god, oh my god, you feel amazing.”</p><p>“Oh, as do you my dear.”</p><p>He began to move, shallowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace and pressing deeper. Crowley reached behind himself to grab the arm of the couch, trying to ground himself in the moment. Every time Aziraphale thrust into him his knees would hit his shoulders, and at this angle he was able to get mind numbingly deep. Add to that his was probably the largest cock Crowley had ever taken, and he was hitting places Crowley had never fully been touched before. When he finally pushed in at a particularly good angle and hit the bundle of nerves inside him, Crowley couldn’t do anything but shout.</p><p>“Fuck yes, right there. Harder, angel, harder.”</p><p>Aziraphale obliged, pounding into him at a brutal pace and making the whole couch rock. Crowley’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he repeatedly hit his prostate.</p><p>“You are exquisite my dear,” Aziraphale moaned. “The moment I saw you I knew I wanted you, had to have you. So cheeky, I just knew you’d like to be put in your place.”</p><p>Crowley bit his lip hard and whined, his words making precum drip from his cock. He opened his eyes and looked down between them, where Aziraphale’s fat cock was sliding in and out of him. Almost as if he could read his mind, Aziraphale brought a finger down and pressed it in alongside his cock. Crowley arched off the couch, the full stretch wringing a cry from him. It was too good, too much.</p><p>“Oh, Crowley, you can take so much. You’re so good for me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“God, yes, I’ll be good for you. Whatever you want.”</p><p>“What I want is for you to come. Right now, like this.”</p><p>“Fuck, I-I can’t. I need you to touch me. My cock.”</p><p>Aziraphale bent forward, pressing him even further into the sofa. “You can, and you will. You’ll come on my cock alone, like the good little slut you are.”</p><p>Crowley let out a strangled cry and grabbed for Aziraphale’s shoulder as he came in strips all over his stomach. At the sight, Aziraphale followed him over, coming deep inside of him. He worked him through it, until they both collapsed against the sofa, breathing heavily. They laid there for several minutes, both coming down. Crowley slowly blinked his eyes open.</p><p>“Jesus. Christ.”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled and lifted his head to look at him. “Well, what do you say? Have I converted you?”</p><p>Crowley cackled. “My, angel, do you do this with all your possible congregation? I have to say, it’s an unorthodox yet highly effective sales tool.”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled as he pulled out and sat up. “That’s useful information, I’ll be sure to inform the leaders of the church. ‘<em>Fuck the converters senseless’. </em>I’m sure they’ll take kindly to that.”</p><p>Crowley sat up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. “It’s worth a shot really. Better than whatever else you’ve got going on. Here, wait there.”</p><p>Crowley jumped up and walked to the bathroom, making sure to swing his hips and show off his arse. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Aziraphale watching him with that same hungry glint to his eye and smiled to himself.</p><p>Once in the bathroom he washed the cum off his stomach and grabbed a wet cloth before sauntering back to Aziraphale. He was waiting right where he left him, though he once again looked a bit shy.</p><p>“Ah, thank you,” he said, taking the cloth.</p><p>Crowley pulled on his yoga pants and watched as Aziraphale cleaned himself off and tucked himself back in. Once he was finished, he looked around awkwardly for someplace to put the cloth, so Crowley held out his hand.</p><p>“Here, let me take it.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you.”</p><p>Aziraphale stood and straightened his jumper and hair, still looking very adorable. He glanced around, seeming unsure of where to go from here.</p><p>“Ah, right, so. That was lovely.”</p><p>Crowley smirked and crossed his arms. “It was.”</p><p>“Indeed. Well, it’s quite late, so I must be going. I do have to open my shop tomorrow.”</p><p>Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You don’t need to make excuses, angel.”</p><p>“I’m not!” he protested. “I <em>do </em>have to open my shop and it <em>is </em>one in the morning.”</p><p>“Let me walk you out then.”</p><p>“Of course. Oh, wait! Let me clean my mess first.”</p><p>Aziraphale picked up his cup and plate and carried them to the sink. Crowley followed, bemused and charmed by this strange angel. He leaned against the counter and watched as he scrubbed them clean and placed them on the drying rack.</p><p>“There. All clean,” he declared with a little wiggle.</p><p>“You know, I could have done that.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked at him aghast. “Absolutely not. They were my dishes. I came into your home, ate your cake, and—”</p><p>“Fucked my brains out,” he finished for him.</p><p>Aziraphale blushed, which was ridiculous after what they had just done. “Well, yes. I suppose. I’m not entirely sure what came over me.”</p><p>“That would be me.”</p><p>Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “You are ridiculous.”</p><p>“But accurate.”</p><p>“A wild tempter is what you are.” But there was no accusation behind his words, only a sly smile.</p><p>They walked to the front door and Crowley opened it for him. Aziraphale stepped out and stopped, looking unsure.</p><p>“Um, right. Thank you for a lovely time.”</p><p>Crowley snorted. “Anytime, angel.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked down, then back up. “Goodbye, Crowley.”</p><p>He turned to leave and something like panic bubbled up inside Crowley. “Hey, wait!”</p><p>Aziraphale turned back expectantly. “Yes?”</p><p>“Um, look, I never do this. Well, I do <em>this, </em>but what I mean is…” He sighed. “Can I see you again?”</p><p>Aziraphale looked mildly surprised, but then his face broke into a smile. He reached a hand into his bag and pulled out a pamphlet, which he handed over. Crowley stared at it and realized it was for his church. He looked back at Aziraphale with a raised eyebrow and saw that he was looking very smug.</p><p>“If you would like to see me again, you are free to join us on Sundays for our noon mass. I attend every week. You may ask for me by name.”</p><p>Crowley let out a surprised laugh. “You’re a bit of a bastard, aren’t you angel?”</p><p>There was a twinkle in his eye now. “Only around the best people.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So because I can't give up characters, I MIGHT write a sequel in which Crowley goes to visit Aziraphale at his church. It would be equally as filthy as this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>